Darkness in Time
by DarkMiko13
Summary: Harry starts his sixth year at Hogwarts but trouble reigns a woman comes into Hogwarts and takes them to the future where darkness claims the hearts of people and Harry finds out how he is in the future. REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Darkness in Time  
  
Chapter 1: Sadness in The Heart  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed thinking of his dead godfather Sirius. Only a little while back Sirius had died Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him. Harry was lured by a fake dream from Voldermont to go to the Department of Mysteries and rescue Sirius but it was a trap and Harry had fallen for it.  
  
' Hermione was right I do have a saving-people-thing' Harry thought.  
  
The Order of The Phoenix had arrived and started to duel with the Death Eaters Sirius had gone and dueled with Bellatrix after she had knocked out Tronks. He had ducked the first spell she had fired at him but the second one had hit him in the chest.  
  
Soon Harry felt pain in his chest he tried to fight it but found that he couldn't it was all to much for him as he surrendered to it reliving again the death of his godfather.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
Harry released Neville though he was unaware of doing so.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream but knew it meant nothing Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
"Sirius" Harry yelled, "Sirius!"  
He had just reached the floor his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again...  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest holding him back.  
"There's nothing you can do Harry"  
"Get him, save him he's only just gone through!"  
"It's too late Harry"   
Harry struggled hard and viciously but Lupin would not let go...  
"There's nothing you can do ,Harry...nothing....He's gone."  
End Flashback  
  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle hoot his owl Hedwig was outside by the window. He slowly got out of his bed wobbling a bit to retain his balance since he hadn't moved that much the whole summer. He opened the window and Hedwing hopped inside and Harry took the letter from her leg.  
  
Dear Harry  
How are you mate? Hermione just came from her summer vacation. But anyway the Order are picking you up tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. Be ready  
Best  
Ron  
  
He was going back and the Order wre picking him up tomorrow to go to Grimmauld Place. He knew that is where Ron and Hermione were. But he didn't want to go with the prophecy that he had learned last year which stated that he will kill or be killed and Voldermont after him he didn't want to move from his bed. So without packing Harry fell asleep.


	2. Return to Grimmauld Place

Darkness in Time Chapter 2: Return to Grimmauld Place  
  
Harry woke up to the blinding sun as he sat up all the events that happened yesterday came back to him. He looked around his room and saw that everything was a mess his clothes were on the floor, Hedwig's cage needed cleaning, and all his books were on the floor. 'I need to clean up' Harry thought. With that thought he got out of bed but as he stood up his legs gave out and he fell on his knees.  
  
' I must be very weak to not be able to stand' Harry thought. It took him three tries to fully stand up but he still wobbled a bit as he walked. He soon started picking everything up but as he started to pick up his clothes he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He was very skinny he probably grown a few inches but Harry saw that his hair had grown a bit but he could still see his scar. Then a thought came to him today was his birthday ' Yuppie another birthday for me now I'm 16 years old not like that can change the events that happened' Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
As he thought this an owl barged into his room and lost conscious on his bed. Harry immediately knew who the owl was it was Errol Ron's family owl. He got the letter tied to Errol's leg got him and put him Hedwig's cage so that when he woke up he could drink water. He ripped open the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Harry  
I know today is your birthday but we are going to have your birthday at the Orders place. Don't forget to keep your guard up Harry please be careful. They are picking you up at 8:00p.m. Be ready.  
Your friend  
Hermione  
  
' At 8:00' Harry looked at the clock on his desk drawer it read 2:00p.m. That meant he had six hours till they showed up. ' Good it's not like I'm going anyway I'm staying right here' Harry thought.  
  
He didn't know how long he kept staring at the clock. But soon it turned to 8:00 p.m. And then Harry heard the stair creak he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and stood in front of the door. He heard the lock click and the door opened revealing ..... 


	3. OWLs

Darkness in Time

Chapter 3: O.W.L.'s

He heard the lock click and the door opened revealing Professor Lupin. He smiled at Harry's shocked expression. "Hello Harry how has your summer been?" Professor Lupin asked. Harry finally got over his shock at seeing Lupin and said, "I'm not leaving". Lupin smile disappeared. "Harry you got to move on Sirius wouldn't want you to be like this" Lupin said. "I did move on," Harry answered back in a very cold voice. They soon heard the stairs creak and Tonks came in wearing a smile.

"Hey what's going on here come on we have to hurry up before those muggles wake up" She asked. "Harry doesn't want to move" Lupin answered. "Come on Harry we have to go back" Tonks said.

"I'm not moving so you can all just leave," Harry said. "Well then we'll have to use force cause you are going boy," growled a voice from the door. Moody entered the room staring at Harry with both his fake and real eye. Harry pointed his wand at them and said "Try it". Moody got his wand out and shouted "Expelliarmus" His wand flew from his hand and Moody caught it. "Alastor please pick up Harry's things and return his wand" Lupin said. Moody walked to Harry his wooden leg making a clunk each time he stepped. He gave Harry his wand back and waved his wand at Harry clothes and other possessions, at once all his stuff soared into the air and flew into his trunk except his broom.

"Locomotor Trunk" he growled. Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding his wand like a conductor's baton, Moody made it hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in his left hand. "Tonks shall we" Lupin said. "Yes Lupin" Tonks answered. Before Harry had time to put up a good fight Lupin and Tonks had each taken one of his arms and started to drag him down to the living room where Moody was waiting for him with his trunk and holding an empty can.

Lupin took both of his arms and held them tightly. "Tonks got get Harry's broom" he said. Harry soon started to struggle he would not be going back there. "Harry please calm down" Lupin said now sounding desperate. But that only made Harry struggle more Tonks soon came with Harry broom on her shoulder when she saw Harry and Lupin she grabbed Harry arms and tried to hold him still. "Alastor hurry up with the Portkey we can't hold him forever" Tonks said.

Moody pointed his wand at the can and murmured "Portus" and soon started to walk to them. Each step he took Harry started to struggle more. "Harry please calm down you don't want to wake up your aunt and uncle" Lupin pleaded. But that only made Harry struggle harder.

Soon Moody was in front of them Harry's trunk levitating in back of him "Right we each have to touch the can make sure we have everything cause we can't go back in case we were being watched" he growled. With that everyone put a hand on the Portkey {Harry being forced to}. Soon Harry felt the pull at his navel and he landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry's friends Ron and Hermione were there and also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and some other Order members. They were about to shout "Surprise" when they saw the angry look on his face.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE I TOLD YOU GUYS I WANTED TO STAY AT THE DURSLEY'S WHAT PART OF THAT SENTENCE DIDN'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Harry yelled. With that he grabbed his luggage and stomped up to the room he and Ron had shared last year leaving the shocked people in the kitchen.

Harry didn't know how long he laid on his bed but soon there was a knock at his door and Ron came in. "Mate you look terrible maybe some food- " I not hungry" Harry interrupted. "Oh right well here your O.W.L.s just came" Ron said. Harry got up and took the letter from Ron. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Please find enclosed your O.W.L results. Congratulations on your Defense Against The Dark Arts. You had the highest results at Hogwarts you were the only one to achieve it._

_Please remember term starts at September 1. List of textbooks for your N.E.W.T.s classes are at the bottom._

_O.W.L Results_

_Charms- Outstanding Written- Outstanding_

_Transfiguration- Outstanding Written- Outstanding _

_Herbology- Exceeds Expectations Written- Acceptable_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts- Outstanding Written-Outstanding_

_Potions- Outstanding Written-Outstanding_

_Divination-Poor Written-Dreadful _

_Astronomy- Acceptable Written-Exceeds Expectations _

_Care Of Magical Creatures- Outstanding Written-Exceeds Expectations _

_History Of Magic- Poor _

_Enclosed are the books you shall be needing for your N.E.W.T. classes_

_N.E.W.T. Transfiguration by Coranda Rene_

_N.E.W.T. Potions by Linda Rocket_

_N.E.W.T. Charms by Alfred Torres_

_N.E.W.T. Defense Against The Dark Arts by Wilbert Slinkhard_

_You will also be able to take two of these electives_

_Apparating_

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

_Divination _

_History Of Magic_

Harry finished reading the letter and stood still staring at it 'Outstanding in Potions'. Ron got in back of Harry and read it before he too stood staring at the Potions grade. Hermione came in with her O.W.L results clutched in her hand. "Guys the O.W.L results have arrived" she said. "Let me see your Harry"

She snatched the letter from his hand and read it. "Wow Harry these are good grades"

She said beaming at him. "Mate how did you manage to get an Outstanding in POTIONS?" Ron asked emphasizing Potions.

"I have no idea" Harry said. "Well then what did you get Ron?" asked Hermione. "Same as Harry I just got an Exceeds Expectations in Potions" Ron said. "What did you get anyway Hermione?"

"Oh I got Outstanding in everything" Hermione said. "Typical" Ron muttered under his breath. "What electives are you guys going to choose I'm taking Apparating and Ancient Runes" Hermione asked. Well I'm taking Apparating and Care Of Magical Creatures" answered Harry. "Same as you mate" Ron said.

"Well we better go to sleep it's already 10:59 goodnight guys" Hermione said. "'Night Hermione" Harry and Ron said. Hermione left up to her and Ginny's room and the guys started changing in to their pajamas. "Hey mate I know that this probably is a weird question but what about Cho are you over her" Ron asked. Harry who was about to go to go to bed froze.

"I don't know to tell you the truth I mean each time we try to spend some time together we end up trying to ripe our heads apart" Harry said. "Do you still like her?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ron "I don't know maybe I still do but we can never be Voldermont {Ron winced} is still after me so it will probably put her in danger". "Yeah you're probably right but still everybody needs love in their life Harry so don't try to doubt yourself we you know you love her" Ron said.

Harry went to bed and lay awake listening to snores of Ron. ' Do I still have a crush on Cho? No I can't I have more important things to worry about like the prophecy and Voldermont after me.' And with those thoughts Harry went to sleep and for the first time in months didn't have nightmares of his dead godfather but dreams of Cho Chang.


	4. Healing

Darkness In Time

Chapter 4: Healing

When Harry woke up the next day he was surprised that he didn't have any nightmares before he got out of bed he wondered what made him have one of the best nights ever. At first he thought it was because Ron and him were talking about Cho but he quickly dismissed that thought he couldn't still have a crush on her he had lost someone he loved and besides Cho had Michael.

As Harry was dressing he heard a noise coming from downstairs. As quickly as he could while trying not to wake up Ron who was still sleeping Harry got dressed and quietly went downstairs. When he reached the doorway to the living room he heard whispering on the other side he put his ear on the door to listen better.

"Why should we do this to the poor boy he lost Sirius last month for goodness sake and he is still healing we shouldn't put more stress on him" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Mrs.Weasley whispered.

"I know Molly but you and I both know that he needs to hear this for the good of the wizarding world and him" another voice that sounded like Dumbledore whispered.

"No I agree with Molly we shouldn't say anymore to him from what Ron told me yesterday since talking to him Harry still needs to heal Albus give him some time" another voice whispered.

At this point Harry had had enough he quickly turned the knob and entered the room. Mrs.Weasley, Lupin and Dumbledore immediately stopped talking and looked at him. "Harry dear what are you doing up so early you should go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours" Mrs.Weasley asked. "No thank you Mrs.Weasley I'm fine I was wondering if there is anything to eat" Harry said. "Oh dear of course I'll fix you up a nice breakfast so you can eat all you want" Mrs.Weasley said and soon walked into the kitchen but not before shooting Dumbledore and Lupin a worried glance.

"Harry how have you been this summer Remus and me have been a bit worried" Dumbledore asked. "I'm fine Professor really I am" Harry said.

"Albus would you mind if I talked to Harry a bit just for a minute" Lupin suddenly asked.

"No not at all I'll be hoping to see you at Hogwarts Harry" Soon Dumbledore left and it was only Lupin and Harry.

Lupin sat on a chair and soon started to stare at Harry. "Why don't you have a seat Harry" Lupin asked after five minutes of staring at him. Harry took the chair farthest away from Lupin he had a sneaky suspicion that this was about Sirius or what they were talking about before he entered.

"Harry before I start talking about how you are doing and about Sirius which you know I am going to do I want to talk to you about something else. Yesterday in Dumbledore's office someone showed we don't know whom it was except that it was a woman. But anyway she came to Dumbledore and told him some information I don't know what it is since he hasn't told anyone but after that day he kept acting strange" "You mean stranger than usual" Harry interrupted. A smile twitched on Lupin's lips before he started to talk again " Well yes stranger than usual for instance when Hermione and Ron came here he looked at Hermione very strangely for a few seconds. I don't know why but I think it has something to do with that woman" "Do you know anything about what she talked with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that all we know is that she come to talk to Dumbledore about you and some other people, we don't know who they are" Lupin said. "Well then if that's all then I should leave I want to eat some breakfast professor" Harry said hoping he could escape.

"Hold on their Harry I still need to talk to you about Sirius" Lupin said. Harry suddenly became tense and rigid. "I told you before I'm over him" Harry said his voice suddenly cold.

"It doesn't seem to me that you are Harry it seems to me that you are still in pain over him but you are trying to mask that pain by making everybody believe that you are over him" Lupin said

"No I'm not I am over him and I want you everybody else to just leave me alone" Harry made a move to go to the door when Lupin's voice soon made him stop.

"Would Sirius have wanted you to act this way Harry I don't think he would," Lupin said.

Harry froze as he reached the doorknob "Because of Bellatrix I won't know what Sirius would want or wouldn't want"

"Harry I understand—"

"No you don't understand NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ANYTHING EACH NIGHT I SEE HIM FALLING DOWN THE VEIL AGAIN AND AGAIN, I HAVE TO SEE HIM DIE EVERY SINGLE NIGHT SO DON'T TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU DON'T!" roared Harry.

"I understand perfectly Harry because I also see him in my dreams, I know that you are having a hard time getting over his death but please remember that Sirius risked his life for you because he wanted you to be happy I know that if he was in danger you would have done the same thing for him" Lupin said in calm voice though his eyes were completely filled with sadness.

"Happy? Does it look like I'm happy? Do you see me smiling all the time because my godfather died protecting me?" Harry said his hair was blocking his eyes from view but Lupin could tell that he was glaring at him.

" No it doesn't but that is why I want to talk to you Harry please sit down" Lupin pleaded.

Harry stood still with his hand on the doorknob for a few seconds before turning around and sitting down on a chair and looking at Lupin.

"Harry when you were born it was the happiest moment of everybody's life excluding Wormtail of course he wasn't there, when Sirius took you in his arms you opened your eyes and Sirius smiled. I have never seen him so happy after that day he always came to your parents house to see you I don't think he could think of anybody else except you" Here Lupin's face broke into a sad smile and his eyes watered a bit.

"When James told Sirius if he could be your godfather Sirius immediately said yes we performed the bonding spell on him and you—"

"What's a bonding spell?" Harry asked was starting to calm down a bit.

"That is a spell that is only used on the godfather and godmother it is a spell that makes them feel what you're feeling and it is believed that it also makes them hear your thoughts" Lupin answered.

"You mean that Sirius could feel what I'm feeling" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes even in death Sirius could feel every emotion even love. But anyway back to my story well we put the bonding spell on both of you and after that before you even started crying Sirius would be the first there to sooth you. All of us made jokes saying that the mighty Sirius was getting soft. But he said right into our faces that he would always protect you and if necessary change himself for you and even die for you"

At these words Lupin looked at Harry "We would all do anything to protect you Harry even I would die for you if I could make you live"

Lupin got up from his chair and went to Harry "I know that it hurts for you to hear this but I want you to know that you will never be alone I will always be by your side"

At this Harry couldn't take anymore he got off of his chair seized Lupin in a hug and for the first time cried on someone's shoulder.

Lupin rubbed Harry's back saying words like "it's okay you don't have to cry Harry" or "Don't worry we all love you"

Harry just nodded he was just to weak to do anything else he had had a horrible summer always crying over Sirius and thinking that he was alone since Sirius was the only thing that mattered to him that he had forgotten that Lupin was also in pain and was only trying to help him.

They both stayed like that for the whole day and eventually fell asleep like that Lupin protecting Harry and Harry for the first time had a smile in his lips as he slept on Lupin's shoulder.


	5. Bonded Memories

Darkness In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the books, movies, etc. But I do own the future people that Harry and his friends become.

Chapter 5: Bonded Memories

Harry woke up when he felt the sun shine on his face he at first tried to change his position but found that he couldn't thanks to a pair of arms that were wrapped around him. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Lupin, for a second he had thought that it was his godfather.

Harry would sometimes sneak into Sirius's room after he had a nightmare and his godfather would stay with him the whole night comforting him and in the end Harry would fall asleep in his godfathers arms.

Right now Harry felt almost the same feeling he had while in Sirius's arms in Lupin. He lightly gazed at Lupin's face and was shocked to find that his face had changed a lot during the summer.

His hair had turned a bit grayer and under the light of the sun his face looked sadder than ever. His body had also changed even with his worn out robes on Harry could see that Lupin had definitely gotten skinnier.

While Harry had been looking at Lupin's body he did not notice Lupin's eyes opening. His amber eyes reflected on the young boy who had lost so much and was now giving up because he had lost the person who had meant the most to him.

Though this did not mean that he didn't know how Harry felt like to lose Sirius. At the first few days of the death of one of his closest best friends he had stayed in his room and cried until his body couldn't take it anymore.

But looking at Harry Lupin could tell that Harry had had a worse summer that he could ever imagine. Harry's clothes which though had not fit him now looked like they were about to fall of from his body giving the appearance that Harry had lost a lot of weight over the summer. He had gigantic bangs under his eyes that looked like they would never disappear but worse of all were his eyes the once bright emerald green eyes now had faded into dull forest green.

But there was something also that had changed about his eyes they had acquired a strange coldness in them that made anyone who looked at them shiver in fear or nervousness. His posture had also changed though he often went into a fit of rage when one said a wrong thing to him the rest of the days he had a emotionless mask on his face and Lupin had a guess that the only one who could fix this would be Sirius.

While focusing on how Harry had changed so much he did not notice Harry calling his name until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. " Professor are you okay?"

"Harry after all this time don't you think you can drop the Professor thing? Why don't you call me Moony or Remus?" Lupin answered with a light smile.

"Well it's a bit hard since I still think of you as my Teacher I think I can get used to it" Harry said smiling back at him though his eyes remained covered with sadness.

" Come on I don't think Molly would like it if she saw us here though I think she already knows since we slept for the whole day" Lupin exclaimed.

Harry immediately nodded and got up his eyes straying toward the door as if somebody was listening to their conversation. " Relax Harry if someone was there I would've smelled them" Lupin said while standing up from the floor. " Why don't you go and try and find Ron and Hermione I'm sure there a bit worried about you"

" You sure you don't want me to help you in anything, Hermione and Ron could wait a bit" Harry asked feeling a bit hurt. " No it's fine I have to go on a mission anyway I'll see you later Harry, promise" And with that Lupin left leaving Harry alone in the living room to collect his thoughts.

Soon the door opened revealing Mrs.Weasley who at seeing Harry immediately ordered him to sit down so he could eat something. " Honestly dear you are to skinny for a 16 year old" She soon came back with a gigantic plate filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast.

While eating Harry asked if Hermione and Ron were here but was disappointed to know that they had gone with Fred and George to see their new shop. When he finished he thanked Mrs.Weasley and informed her that he was going to walk around the house for a bit. He received a nod and smile from Mrs.Weasley and left the living room.

While walking he soon reached the stairs that would lead up to the second floor of the house and started to walk. He did not know where he was going only that it was strangely familiar somehow.

All was made clear when he reached the end of the hallway his feet had lead him to Sirius's room where he had gone in may times when he had felt like his heart was being crushed.

He did not notice that he was reaching for the knob until the door swung open startling him out of his thoughts. He entered the room slowly looking at everything around like it was his first time in here. There were clothes all over the floor and bed looked a bit crumpled, there were books on a desk in the far corner and a closes that was open partially.

Harry approached the closet slowly loudly hearing his heart beat in his ears. Swallowing his fear he swung open the closet door and was met with two boxes that were closed and clothes that were hanging over rackets.

Reaching for the box he silently wondered if he should even be in his godfather's room who he had practically murdered. But those thoughts vanished when he opened the box and looked at the contents.

There were all pictures of himself and Sirius, he lightly reached for one and held it up in the air to look at it better. It was of him and Sirius it had been right after Christmas Eve. Sirius had grabbed a hold of his arm and had literally dragged him to the camera. In the picture his godfather and him were sitting on the sofa Sirius had his arm around his shoulder lightly holding him while he leaned on his shoulder. Both of them were smiling happily at the camera without a care in the world. The only time they would move is to fix their position a bit but otherwise they were content to be where they were sitting.

As Harry closed his eyes to fight the stinging that had developed in them he could easily remember how that day had gone.

Flashback 

_"Come on Harry it's our first Christmas together and I have a surprise for you upstairs and I won't show it to you unless you come with me" Sirius cheerfully said. _

_"Sirius why can't you just bring the present down here all of us are still opening some presents including me" Harry replied waving his hand to the large group of people lining up by the tree some with presents in their arms. Harry himself had a present that he was on the verge of opening until Sirius had grabbed him and dragged him to the bottom of the stairs just outside the living room where the people were enjoying Christmas Day._

_" Harry this will only take a minute come on I really want to show you this is pretty special and besides I'm your godfather you should love spending time with me"_

_" All right Sirius I'll go with you it wouldn't be a Christmas Day without my godfather anyway"_

_At Harry's reply Sirius's face broke out into a true smile one that Harry, himself hadn't seen in years. Though he never told anyone he had always liked his godfather when he was happy however there were times when Sirius went into a depressing mood making him look like he had just come out of Azkaban. _

_" Come on it's upstairs and I bet that it is going to be the best present ever," Sirius said. They were times like this when Sirius always felt that he was unworthy of Harry's love and trust. Though Harry had tried many times to make his godfather understand that he loved Sirius no matter what his godfather would never listen._

_Harry followed Sirius up the stairs and soon they reached his godfathers room and by then Sirius was hoping from one foot to another in anxiety, Harry was seriously doubting his godfathers mental health._

_They opened the door and there inside lay a present that was wrapped perfectly sitting on Sirius's bed. " Well aren't you going to open it I bought this for you I mean you don't have to like it—" _

_"It's okay Sirius I would like everything you get me" Harry approached his godfather's bed and took the present in his hands._

_He soon started to open the box and inside laid a pendant with a dog done perfectly on it. The dog was silvery blue and looked like a perfect imitation of Sirius's animagus form it was clasped on to a silver necklace making it glitter when the rays of the sun hit it._

_As Harry touched it the pendant started to glow blue for a few seconds before fading back to normal._

_" Well do you like it I made it myself" Sirius said. By now he was right behind Harry and was trying to read his godsons expression through his eyes._

_" Like it, I love it what is it Sirius?" Harry looked at his godfather's face, which had broken into a relieved smile when he had heard Harry._

_" It is a bond pendant many families in the wizarding world try have these types of pendant but with different symbols. Mine is a dog because of my animagus form but other wizarding families have different forms. They use it with any blood relative that they feel very close to and have an unlimited amount of trust to. But that's the hard part even in a family not many people trust each other like that. That is why it is so rare to see one of these."_

_" So ours worked?" Harry asked and by now he was very excited of the prospect of being closer to the only family member he had._

_" I don't know yet making one and having it work are two different things Harry" Sirius explained._

_" How do we know if it worked?" Harry had sat down on his godfather's bed to listen to more of the story and Sirius had started to pace the room while explaining._

_" It's not that easy first we have to make another pendant that represents you and even then we still have to see if they glow when they both touch" _

_" Glow?" Harry asked remembering how his had started to light up when he had touched it._

_" Yes when they both glow then that means that it has worked"_

" _So what happens if it does work?" Harry asked. Sirius face soon broke up into one of the happiest smiles Harry had ever seen on his godfather._

" _Well assuming that it works then we will be able to know where we are and what we are feeling. Some people even believe that it unites our soul and minds together but we have to find out if it even works so that means that we have to create a pendant for you."_

" _Lets start right now" Harry said clasping the pendant on his neck._

" _Maybe not now Harry my magic is already exhausted by making this pendant but I promise that we'll make one for you when you come back from School" Sirius exclaimed now thoroughly happy that he would finally have a chance to be with his godson._

"_Now come on I have another surprise ready for you" Sirius grabbed his godson and swung him on his back like a sack of potatoes and immediately started to go down the stairs and into the living room. All the way Harry had laughed at his godfather's antics even when his godfather had put him on the couch._

" _Hold up I'll be right back," Sirius cheerfully said. He left the living room and returned with a camera. _

_Harry watched his godfather push some buttons on the camera and soon Sirius put it on the table and went to his godson._

" _Okay let's see where should we take it" Sirius said while looking through the whole room. " Maybe the couch will do"_

_And with that he sat next to Harry who leaned on his shoulder while Sirius put an arm around him. Both were content to just be there looking at the camera. Soon the camera flashed and yet they didn't move from their position._

" _Sirius" Harry asked._

"_Hmm" In all his life Sirius had never felt so calm and was very surprised that all this came from one boy. From here he could smell his godson's scent and he had never smelled anything like it. He smelled like white plum with a hint of earth probably from all the Quidditch but there was something else that made his godson's scent so desirable. He couldn't quite identify what it smelled like only that it was the most wonderful scent that he had ever smelled in his entire life._

" _Will you stay with me forever?"_

_Now that made him forget about the scent entirely. " What?" He looked down at his godson and was mad with a sad filled stare. _

" _Will you stay with me forever?" Harry repeated tears now starting to shine in his emerald eyes._

" _I don't now pup I really don't but I do know that I will always protect you until I can't anymore"_

_Harry immediately broke into sobs and he found comfort in his godfather's strong arms._

" _I don't want to lose you, please don't leave me Sirius I need you" he said between sobs._

_" Harry look at me" Sirius softly commanded Harry pulled his face from Sirius's tear stained shirt and looked into his godfather's eyes._

_" You will never lose me I promise I will always be with you even if you don't see me"_

_For the rest of that night both godfather and godson slept in each other's arms content with the others presence. The next day Lupin found them and with sad smile on his face covered them in a blanket._

_End Of Flashback_

Harry wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirtand smiled at the picture before putting it back into the box. Just as he was bending down to grab another picture he heard it a voice.

"Harry" He turned around wiping his wand out as he did so but was met with an empty room.

' Must have been a hallucination or something maybe I shouldn't be here I knew this was a mistake'

And with that he closed the box turned around and left the room. Trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he stepped out.

Well how do you guys like pretty long huh? I better get at least 20 reviews before updating again.

I know that it has been a really long time but first I was in Cuba for two weeks and then when I came back here there was something wrong with the computer and we had to pay to fix it. But don't you guys worry I am going to fix this. I am planning to make Harry an animagus and I need suggestions (_wink wink)_

THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I HAD!


End file.
